


Exposure

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kind of Bitter, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: It's old-fashioned -- beyond old-fashioned, really.





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> An old prompt fic, rescued from my email. Written 2/11/10.

It's old-fashioned -- beyond old-fashioned, really. Kirk's amazed that the technology even exists to soak, hang, and dry the exposures, but it does, if you know where to look.

When he was younger, he'd always watched kids snapping pictures with pocket-cameras, creating collages, and decorating lockers. It was hip, and it was everywhere. He didn't do it; there was nothing that he wanted to remember.

And, really, it didn't seem worth it. Whenever the trends changed -- fashions just as often as friends, and both were nearly weekly -- the pictures changed, memory cards wiped clean to make space for new pictures, and to erase something that might lessen one's social standing.

They weren't worth his time, or his effort. Not even remotely.

When Kirk finally did have something that he wanted to remember, he couldn't bring himself to emulate those kids he'd always disparaged. He couldn't bring himself to use those weightless, fleeting memories. He'd hunted, searched, used his precious off-hours, and come up triumphant. Kirk'd always been good with his hands, just as much as he'd been good with his mind. Putting them together to take pictures that meant something to him, on ancient, preserved photography equipment, with limited, expensive film, made each exposure just that more precious.

It made him make each picture count.

So that when he was able to take them down, dried and finished, the memories that they displayed were really his, something that he had created. Something he could be proud of.

Something that would last.


End file.
